


Permission

by iamee



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras have Enjolras' room to themselves and some things are just so much more fun than studying. Yes, they mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylar/gifts).



> My friend requested an AU where Grantaire is the shy kid Enjolras meets in detention. And then they have fun. So here's the story I wrote. But you have to squint pretty hard to see a plot. Aka wow, I tried pwp.

**Permission**

 

Sweat was forming on Grantaire's forehead, dripping down into his eyes and he blinked rapidly. Sweat was also covering his thighs, where Enjolras' fingers travelled up the skin, pressing into his flesh. He looked away, catching his eye and swallowing. They were both naked by now, sprawled out on Enjolras' bed almost lazily. The afternoon sun was shining through the window and Grantaire's heart was beating like a mad thing against the cage of his ribs. 

He felt the sheet sticking to his back, felt every single one of Enjolras' touches like fire on his body, because it was all too hot, all too much. Enjolras moved with cat-like grace, slipping between Grantaire's legs and that hand moved further up his leg. He shivered involuntarily and Enjolras paused, holding his gaze: "You sure?"

Grantaire nodded, lips pressed together, not quite trusting his own voice. Enjolras smiled, reaching over him to get the lube from the nightstand and Grantaire closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the mattress and breathing shallowly as Enjolras spread his legs, cool fingertips circling around his hole, teasingly almost. Enjolras leaned down, his other hand gliding up and down Grantaire's inner thigh, his voice warm and sweet somewhere close to his ear. "You're doing very well, love."

Grantaire licked his lips, hand reaching out to end up in Enjolras' curls: "I'm not made of glass, you know?" 

He arched his spine when the first finger slipped inside, only a little, in and out and spreading the cool liquid with every movement.

"I know," Enjolras pressed a kiss to his throat, nose brushing Grantaire's jaw. "Which is why I intend to make the most of it."

He had started to kiss his way down Grantaire's chest, his lips parted and his tongue trailing more wetness over the skin, lapping at the sweat, and Grantaire writhed to get closer, until he felt teeth grazing his belly and he shuddered against Enjolras' hot lips. Another finger was added, pushing inside of him _oh_ so quickly at times and agonizingly slow at others. Grantaire's eyes were closed, he was panting into the pillow, not sure when he had turned his head to prevent himself from gasping Enjolras' name, over and over again until his voice would become merely a hoarse whisper.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras stilled, fingers inside of him, his thumb pressing up to that goddamn spot behind Grantaire's balls that made him lift his hips from the sheets, eager to increase the pressure. He felt Enjolras' erection at his hipbone, his own lying hard on his stomach, only once in a while brushed by a wandering hand or Enjolras' belly when he leaned down. 

How could he be this hard again already? Grantaire curled his fingers in Enjolras' hair, the soft locks sending sensations from his fingertips down to his toes, because they were Enjolras' and he was here with him, fingers moving slowly out of his body and... oh... Grantaire opened his eyes, not able to stop a small whine. and Enjolras repeated his name.

"Don't..." Grantaire moved, pushed down his hips so not to lose the connection, held closer onto Enjolras' hair. "Don't stop."

Enjolras' smile could have been that of an angel wouldn't it have been for the gleam in his eyes: "I was only about to begin..."

There was the slick noise of Enjolras' hand on his own skin, preparing himself and Grantaire groaned, his hand gliding to Enjolras' neck, pressing into it to make him understand that he had waited long enough, that they both would go mad if there wasn't some movement soon, some friction, some feeling of their skin pressed together, their breaths mingling...

"I knew you would be like this..." Enjolras kissed his stomach, so close to where his arousal was painfully hard and Grantaire squirmed on the mattress. "It's always the quiet ones..." Enjolras looked up at him, all long limbs and blond curls, pupils blown and so much skin, sweat shining on his temples and pooling over his collarbone. Nothing had ever been so beautiful to Grantaire, so close to touch and kiss and... He bit down on his lip hard, arousal already overwhelming. Enjolras' eyes went a little darker: "And I love the sounds you're making..."

"Enjolras..." again, Grantaire arched his back, shivers going through his whole body and his heartbeat drumming in his ears. "I... I'm gonna..."

He had shut his eyes again, couldn't take the light, the sight of Enjolras, so there was nothing left but smell and feeling. Feeling hands gripping his hips as Enjolras moved closer, his body pressing into Grantaire's, and then he was gliding, pushing into him, only eased by so much wetness and the work of his fingers, perhaps too fast and too much, the motion of his hips speaking more of impatience than even his voice, but it was good, so good, and Grantaire gasped, hips rolling to meet him, still shuddering on the edge, waiting, waiting to fall.

"No," Enjolras whispered into his ear, thrusting in fully in one graceful movement. "Not this time, R..."

He was sure the sheets would rip underneath his nails, sure Enjolras would scream when he pulled at his hair without meaning to, but the need to hold onto something so much greater than himself. Enjolras moved inside of him, hard thrusts, leaving them breathless, alternating with almost gentle motions, slapping sounds of damp skin against skin, and sweet noises of fingertips caressing thighs, sides, his cheek. Lips were on his forehead, underneath his eye, at the corner of his mouth. Enjolras' lips on his own, his breath coming unsteadily, his tongue swiping over Grantaire's bottom lip. 

He was pushing him up, lifting his hips so he could thrust in deeper, take him apart with every motion, eyes half-closed and his mouth murmuring soothing words whenever they did not kiss, their mouths finding each other blindly, almost desperately. Grantaire's hands were slipping from hair to skin, feeling Enjolras tensing under the tips of his fingers, his hips stuttering for a second before he caught himself, taking a breath at Grantaire's jaw, the hot air making him shiver.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire threw back his head, baring his throat, swallowing against every stupid word that wanted to escape his lips. Enjolras' hands were holding him tight enough to leave bruises, his legs around him, everything so close, so close. It was sort of unbearable, this level of arousal, always on the verge of orgasm, only to be pulled back when Enjolras realised it in time, slowing down his movements until Grantaire wasn't moaning but mumbling, then speeding up again, slamming into him and knocking the air out of his lungs. 

To feel him like this... it was torture and pleasure, and almost more than Grantaire could take. Enjolras was fucking him like he knew exactly how to touch him, how to move against him, inside of him. Like they had done this before, even if that was impossible, and Grantaire couldn't, couldn't go on for much longer, surges of need and want and the dull pain of 'not quite getting there' washing over him, drowning out his thoughts until there was nothing left but Enjolras' name, and he himself clinging to him like he was drowning. Their bodies slick with sweat, their breathing almost obscene in the room, they held each other, pushing and rutting and writhing, unstoppable. And then Enjolras' lips on his ear, his fingertips brushing the side of Grantaire's cock as he thrust into him hard and fast: "Now."

Grantaire didn't know if it was the demand, the tone of Enjolras' voice or the feeling of his hand, their bodies moving together. Maybe a mixture of all this. And part of him didn't want to obey, but by then it was too late already. Blood singing in his veins and groaning something – Enjolras' name, who knew? – he came over Enjolras' fingers, the space between their bodies becoming sticky and everything hot, so hot. He was breathing heavily, shivering in the aftermath, while Enjolras was still pushing into him, not holding back any longer, hard, quick thrusts, every single one piercing that spot inside of him, leaving Grantaire whimpering underneath Enjolras's body. 

He held onto his shoulders, small sounds coming from his throat, it all being too intense, arousal vaguely simmering in his stomach, too soon. But right before he thought he might explode from the sheer intensity, Enjolras gasped, his fingers digging into Grantaire's flesh and he came, hotness filling Grantaire, so deep inside, and that too was almost more than he could take right now, so he gave a sobbing sound, nails scratching Enjolras' skin who simply groaned in return.

"Oh god..." Grantaire whispered as Enjolras pulled out, rolling over onto his side and dragging him with him until they came to rest on the sticky sheets, entangled and their hearts beating almost violently.

"I'm so glad you were in detention." Enjolras muttered into his hair, pressing a kiss to the damp thatch. "Wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"You're killing me." Grantaire groaned back, but fondly, rubbing his nose on Enjolras' jaw. "Just be quiet now."

He felt Enjolras' smile as he spoke up again: "But I like talking to you."

Grantaire was exhausted, feeling as content and drowsy as never before in his entire life, and it took all that was left in him not to fall asleep in Enjolras' arms: "Me too. But for now I'd just like to be silent for a moment. With you." He yawned, pressing closer against Enjolras and inhaling his scent. "If... if you permit it..." he mumbled, eyes closing and breathing evening out. 

Enjolras lay there for a second, looking at him with a strange expression of fondness and confusion: "What did you just say...?"

Grantaire snored softly, warm in his arms and Enjolras sighed, shutting his eyes and trying to put his mind to rest. 

 

**The End**


End file.
